


The Purest Must Fall

by JE_Magic



Series: Purity Is Key [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Archangels, F/M, Forbidden, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Horror, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, Must, Purest, angel - Freeform, demon, fall - Freeform, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JE_Magic/pseuds/JE_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Is The Purest Angel Alive, Louis is the Purest Demon to ever live. What happens when they cross paths…..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning Of

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so I kinda just rewrote this story, didn't like it first time around so ya...

Chapter 1: In the Beginning Of

Emma was one of the purest, most beautiful Angels that God had ever seen. She was made from the purest essence of man and was the most fragile of the newborn infant Angels. She was like a doll, as some had put it, with wings and skin of Ivory, her eyes the purest blue anyone had seen, her lips pink as a Tulips freshly grown. Her body petite, dainty as glass. Everyone in Heaven wanted to see the small Angel, news of her beauty spread far and wide, everyone knew. 

Growing up, Emma’s benevolent nature spoke out to everyone around her. She never raised her voice, never screamed or held a grudge against anyone, she was the purest of them all. She was raised to love and respect everyone no matter who or what they did.

That year another magnificent child had been born; a polar opposite of Emma’s nature was born.

His name was Louis. He was made of everything that Hell had been created on, thus made sense why he was Lucifer’s child. Louis was what every male demon wished they were. Slim, muscular, covered in all the right tattoos, the butt that everyone wanted and the sparkling blue eyes everyone dreamed of. He was in fact the most charming demon alive. 

Lucifer has raised Louis to be the purest demon that could have lived, to squander hope and dreams, to bring them into the firey depths of Hell where they could burn for all eternity. He was cold, abrasive, cocky and devious, he was everything that an Angel should stay away from, including young Emma.

Emma heard much about Louis, but not as much as she would need for the years to come.


	2. Come with me

I apologize but I'm just not interested in writing this story anymore. Sorry for anyone who was looking forward to reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
